The Secret Marriage
by JoTracy123
Summary: Scott's secret outside IR. What happens when he loses it? Sorry to all the Scott fans out there. But Its one of these ideas that wouldn't leave me alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Secret Marriage**_

_**(In Scott's Point a View)**_

My brothers don't know anything about what I am going to tell you today. For the last year or so I have been happily married to a wonderful woman called Rebecca that I've known since high School. Anyway I decided that I wanted my own life outside IR. My brothers knew that I needed a break and didn't ask any questions about where I was or who I was with.

So just after I got back from a rescue I got a text from Rebecca asking me to phone her. I have been flying over to the mainland every weekend just to be with her. For the last six months we have been trying for a baby and still had no luck. In hope I rang Rebecca.

"Hey sweet heart is everything ok over there?" I asked my wife I couldn't help but worry about her a little.

"Well I have some great news. You are going to be daddy at last." said Rebecca over the phone to me.

For the next nine months or so I was going over to the mainland not only on weekends but during the week too. I know my brothers were starting to pick up that something was up and the one and only brother who can get me talking is Virgil.

Nine months later we had a wonderful baby girl whom we called LeAnn, she is also the double of her mother. That night I made my way to Virgil and Jo's apartment, for the last 5 months Virgil has been working part time for IR. He can't bear the thought of Jo losing him on a mission and she is at least 5 months pregnant herself.

I arrived at the apartment and stayed with Jo until Virgil returned from a busy day at the office as a thank you to Dad Virg agreed to take over his company on the mainland here.

"Hey Scott did everything go ok at the hospital because Virgil seem a bit worried this morning before he left for the office?" Asked Jo

"Everything is fine at the hospital Jo. But I get this feeling that something is going to go wrong tonight and I can't help but worry you know?" I replied to Jo. Virgil found out about my marriage the night before his wedding and he hasn't said a word to anybody since. But he did tell Jo about it and they both have been so understanding over it. Jo was now in the kitchen making the dinner because Virgil was due home.

"Say Jo where is Robyn?" I asked because I hadn't seen my niece since I came in from the hospital.

"Oh she is upstairs playing. I'll call her down for dinner once its ready." said Jo as Virgil walked through the door.

"Hey Honey." said Virgil as he pulled his wife into his arms for a hug.

"Hey Virg." I said from the kitchen table. I am so glad to see that Virgil is happy after two years of marriage.

While Virgil and I are having some coffee, my cell phone goes off. As soon as I saw the number I started to get really worried about Rebecca.

"Hello Scott Tracy's phone." I answered with fear in my voice.

"Hey Mr Tracy could you make your way down to the hospital. Something has come up with your wife. We need you here asap."

"Ok I will be there as soon as I can goodbye doctor." I said as I hang up on my cell phone. Virgil looked at me and instantly he knew there was something going on.

"Scott what's wrong?" Asked Virgil as he put his hand on my arm for support.

"Its Rebecca I really need to get to the hospital." I said as I made my way to the front door.

"Hold on bro I will drive you there. You are in no fit state to be driving yourself".

"Ok but I am going to need you to stay with me because I have this awful feeling that it's something bad." I explained to Virgil, I knew he understood my predicament.

"Its ok Scott I will be there for you and so will Jo whatever happens. Jo?" Virgil shouted into the kitchen.

"Yeah Virg?"

"I am taking Scott over to the hospital because something has just come up." said Virgil as he walked into the kitchen and I followed him.

"Is everything ok Scott?" asked Jo who looked really worried for me.

"Just got a phone call from the hospital and I am really worried about Rebecca." I told Jo.

"Ok then well I will put your dinners in the oven until you get back. I am going to go up and get Robyn ready for bed then bring her down to watch a DVD before bed." explained Jo

We had now left the apartment and made the 15 minute drive to the hospital. Once we arrived there we got taken into a waiting room. I could somehow tell that things were not good for me. We were waiting an hour until someone came in asking for me.

"Is my wife Ok Doctor?"

"No, I'm afraid not. We've done a few tests and your wife has cancer. I am afraid that we didn't get it in time and your wife has only about two hours to live. I am so sorry Mr Tracy." I guess the news didn't sink in until the doctor left the room. I went into panic mode, really I don't know what I would have done if Virgil wasn't here with me.

"Scott?"

"God Virg how am I going to cope with being a single Dad to my new born daughter. Dad barely coped with Alan as it is. How am I going to do this?" I whispered as tears were coming to my eyes.

"Look Scott its going to be ok. You have me and Jo. I really think that you should call Dad and tell him what's going on because he has been through this with mum, you know that."

It didn't take long for the doctor to return, coming back to check on me.

"I am so sorry again Mr Tracy. Would you like to see your wife now?"

"Yeah please and would it be possible for my brother to go and get my daughter because I really want to take her home and get on with being a single Dad." I explained to the doctor.

"That is fine Mr Tracy I will take your brother up to the baby unit and get that organised while you are in with you wife."

When the doctor left with Virgil to get my daughter I found myself walking into my wife's room. She didn't look too good and I could tell that she wanted to say something to me so I stepped closer to the bed.

"Scott?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I want you to promise me that you will look after our daughter that you will tell her about me. No matter what." said Rebecca as her breathing was slowly down, it was scaring me...maybe Virgil is right about calling Dad.

"I will do everything I can to tell our daughter how wonderful you were. And she will have her family to hang onto." I said as I kissed her on the fore head. It didn't take long for her breathing to start slowing and for her heart to finally stop.

My brother returned with my new born daughter in his arms.

"Come on Bro lets get back home and you can call Dad from there." said Virgil as he put one arm around me while holding my new born in the other.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Secret Marriage**_

_**Chapter 2: The Shock**_

As soon as Virgil took Scott back to his apartment, Jo knew that there was something going on. When both men walked through the door Jo picked up that Scott was pale looking and almost couldn't stand by himself.

"Oh my God Scott, what happen?" asked Jo when she had seen Scott return with his new born daughter in his arms and led him over to the sofa.

"We got to the hospital, Rebecca her…" Said Scott as he looked down at his new born daughter in his arms.

"Jo what Scott is trying to say is that Rebecca didn't make it, Scott only just made it in time to say good bye to her." Said Virgil who is not used to seeing Scott like this.

"Jo?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Could you take LeAnn? I need to give Dad a call and tell him what is going on, I can't do this on my own now."

"Sure Scott hand her over to me, I am just about to go up and check on Robyn tuck her in for the night. Do you want me to take LeAnn up with me?" Asked Jo taking the baby from her brother in law.

"No Jo its ok, I just want to be able to see her but anyway should you not be resting yourself?" Asked Scott.

"Ok Scott you got me there." said Jo as she held her hands up in surrender because Scott can't be bad as Virgil is right now. He is not letting her do anything or getting any peace at the moment.

"Jo why don't I go up and check on Robyn, makes sure that she is ok. While you sit down with this wee one." said Virgil as he led Jo back over to the sofa to rest some more.

Once Jo was settled on the sofa. Virgil made his way upstairs to check on Robyn, when he sawthat she was asleep he made his way into his own bedroom to call John.

"Virgil calling John come in."

"Hey Virgil, is there anything wrong with Jo and Robyn?"

"No Johnny they are both fine, I am more worried about Scott as he is a mess."

"What happened?" asked John.

"Ok John what I am about to tell you, I don't want anyone else known about until Scott gives the ok, it's hard enough on Scott as it is."

"Ok you have my word, what is going on with Scott?"

"Well the night before Jo and I got married, Scott had told us that he had a wife." Explained Virgil.

"You're kidding!? Scott as in our Scott!" said John with a smile but it disappeared again quickly.

"Yeah John anyway his wife just died and left him with a two day old daughter to take care off. He is falling to pieces in front of me John; I don't know what to do."

"God Virgil, has he called Dad yet?"

"No not yet and I know that he is not looking forward to doing it."

"Ok Virg well I better let you go and see to Scott, thanks for letting me know." said John.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you let Grandma know what is going on with Scott? I know that he would want her to know."

"Sure Virgil talk to you soon TB5 out."

As Virgil made his way back downstairs to his brother, he spotted him standing over the table staring at his cell phone.

"I can't do this Virg; I can't call Dad that I have been married for the last year. That I went behind his back..."

"Scott you can't go through this alone, Dad will know that something is up with you." Replied Virgil, as he placed his arm on Scott's shoulder for support. He knows that his older brother needed it more than ever right now.

"I know I have to Virg, but I can't."

"Do you want me to call Dad up for you Scott? I know it's going to be hard for you to deal with but at least you have Dad to support you. He has been through the pain of losing mum Scott don't forget that."

"No thanks Virgil, I have got to do this on my own. Can you stay with me until I call Dad? I just don't want to be on my own now."

"You know I will Scott after all you got me a week off to get to know Jo. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be a father or in love with Jo for that matter. I will always have your back bro."

"Thanks Virg."

"There is one more thing that I need to tell you and I don't think that you are going to like it." said Virgil as he looked Scott in the eye.

"I was so worried about you that I called John up and told him what was going on. He said that he wouldn't say anything to anybody."

"It's ok Virg; let's get this call over and done with. I don't want to put it off any longer." said Scott as he set down on the sofa to make the call.

"Scott Tracy calling Jeff Tracy come in Dad."

"Hey Scott how is everything going over there?" asked Jeff, unaware of just what he was about to hear.

"Things are bad Dad; you're not going to like it."

"What is it son, what is going on?" asked Jeff. He was starting to get worried about his eldest son now.

"About a year ago I got myself married because I wanted a life outside IR."

"Why didn't you come to me about that son, we could have worked something out."

"I guess that I was scared about how you would reacted to me getting married, now I have lost her Dad." said Scott, tears coming to his eyes.

"What happened Scott?"

"I can't Virg, you tell him." said Scott as he walked away.

"Virgil what's going on son?"

"Well Scott has just lost his wife to cancer Dad, the worst part was that she left him with a two day old daughter to bring up on his own." explained Virgil

"Is there any way that you could get over to the island to let me come across? I know it's asking a lot Virgil but I want to support him with this."

"I don't know Dad, if I am honest Jo is nearly six months gone plus she has an appointment for a scan in a couple of days and Robyn needs taken to School and picked up. I don't think that I can leave them Dad"

"Ok son it was just a thought, Is Jo doing ok now after that scare in hospital a couple of months ago?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah as of now she has been taking it easy, I have been taking Robyn to school and back in between running the office."

"Ok Virgil I will go here so you can see to Scott and Jo, give me a call if you need anything at all."

"Will do speak to you soon Dad Virgil Tracy out."

"How did Dad take the news Virg?" asked Scott.

"He seem ok with it but more worried about you, He wanted me to go over to the island so he could come over here to support you."

"What did you say Virg?" asked Jo.

"I just told him that I couldn't leave you or Robyn and with the office getting really busy as well. If I am honest you shouldn't really be flying Jo."

"Virgil I am fine until I am at least 30 weeks you know that."

"Still I don't want to take a chance Jo." said Virgil.

"And you call me over protective look at what you are doing to your poor wife there Virg." said Scott with a smile as he looked over at Jo.

"Thank you Scott, in saying that Virg we are due to go to the island. Robyn is due to come off school for a few days. Why don't we go the next couple of days? We go over and Jeff comes here to see Scott."

"What about your appointment Jo? it's in a couple of days"

"Well we can go after it. I am sure Scott will be ok on his own for a couple of days or so" said Jo

"Virg, Jo is right if I am here then Dad is going to need you to man base for him. I can always pop into the office if need be." Scott offered.

"If you are really sure about this Scott, in all honestly I don't want to leave you here on your own either." said Virgil. He couldn't just leave Scott on his own right now.

"Besides Virg it's you and Jo's last chance to go over to the island before the babies are born. They will be here before you know it."

"Are you sure that you are the only person to know about the twins? We want to surprise everyone else when they are born."

"Yes Virg I am still the only person who knows and it will stay that way for the next few weeks or so." said Scott.


End file.
